


Every Blue Moon

by LovableNick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovableNick/pseuds/LovableNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in Stiles and Derek's messed up life!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story ive ever wrote, so sorry for the mistakes..... but enjoy!!!!

Stiles storms out of his and Derek's house furiously getting into his jeep. "You're a wolf-ass prick and maybe one day you will have the fucking guts to say thank you!" yelled Stiles.

As Derek watched Stiles Jeep drive out of his driveway, he realized he could have said thank you for the watch Stiles gave him but he didn't want Stiles to consider what they had was like a marriage. Derek walks back into his house and starts to feel a little disoriented considering the whole bottle of Jack he consumed in less than 30 minutes.

He starts to lean to left and right and falls flat on his ass. The last thing he remembers was looking at pair of Converse running toward his direction and his eyes slowly shutting.

Derek wakes up befuddled and glances around to see if he fell asleep or passed out. "Hey ass-hole, wake up." Derek heard from his kitchen, "I forgot my phone here and I came back for it." Derek realizes its Stiles. "Why did you come back?" Derek said with hesitation. Stiles tried not to get mad because he just answered his question a few seconds ago so he calmly said, "I left my phone here and I came back for it but you were passed out on the floor and I couldn't just leave you there so you could catch fleas." Derek glances at Stiles and tried to get up but he falls right back down the couch.

"Maybe if you would stop drinking for at least a day you could help around the house instead of running around town half naked howling and acting like a dog." Stiles cried out.

"Well you're the only person that gets to see me fully naked so I think I should give the town a little sneak peak" Derek says with a smile and a laugh. Derek stops after Stiles gives him the death stare and starts to turn red as a lobster.

"Sorry babe that was uncalled for but…" Derek was rudely cut off when Stiles said "Yes it was but I want to know one thing? Why?" Derek thought to himself what in the hell was Stiles talking about.

"Why, what?" Derek screeched out. Stiles just stands there and yells "Why didn't you say thank you for that very expensive watch I bought you? I understand you have problems with surprises but a surprise from your boyfriend. Derek reacts quickly to the "word" and he says "Don't say that word".

Stiles finally figures out that Derek wasn't ungrateful but he just doesn't see them as boyfriend material like holding hands together walking down a beach during sunset. But secretly Stiles wanted a relationship like that; he wanted to be Derek's Romeo or Juliet.

"Is that what's wrong, you don't want a relationship, you just want me to be your fuck buddy?" Stiles said holding back his tears.

Derek immediately replies "No Stiles I just don't want to be the gay couple who is so in love they can't see through each other's problems." Stiles couldn't hold his tears in any longer and said "What the fuck does that even mean; you know what if I knew moving in with you would be this hard I would have stayed in my college dorm!"

Derek once again watches Stiles leave their home but this time he followed Stiles outside and turned him around. "Derek your hurting me stop" Stiles squalled. He put Stiles over his shoulder and took him back in the house. "Derek I'm serious put me down." Stiles said with anger. Derek went to their room and put Stiles on the bed. Derek leaned to Stiles ear and says "Can a college dorm let me do this to one of their student".

Derek gives Stiles the wettest kiss they have ever shared and started to unbuttoned Stiles shirt. Stiles started to push Derek off of him but gave up after Derek started to grab his dick.

Derek began to dry hump Stiles and started to pull his hair knowing pain was Stiles best pleasure. Stiles started to dry hump Derek back but with hesitation and when Derek took his shirt off Stiles couldn't resist leaving big claw marks up and down Derek's back when they made out.

Derek got fully nude starting with his shirt then to his pants/boxer briefs. He also started to undress Stiles which made them both hornier. Derek started by ripping Stiles shirt off of him. Stiles moaned out "Derek that's the second shirt this week." "Shut up and enjoy it" replied Derek.

Derek laughed and said sarcastically "Well I can't fuck your brains out if you're wearing pants." Stiles gave him the WTF face and Derek continued "Lift you waste so I can pull your pants off dumb ass." Stiles nodded and lifted his waste while Derek pulled his pants off.

Stiles flipped Derek around and kissed his neck, then down to his chest, then down to his stomach, and ending at his penis. Stiles put Derek's dick in his mouth and sucked like it was a Cannoli flavored lollipop (which was Stiles favorite flavor). Derek moaned loud enough to shake the whole room and he loved seeing Stiles head come up and go down. Stiles loves the taste of having Derek in his mouth and Derek probably loved being in Stiles. Stiles was really good at deep throating no thanks to Derek teaching him and he did it every time they had sex.

"Are you close because every time I come up for air you jump a little" Stiles said with curiosity.

Derek replies "No it's just feels really good when you do that thing with your tongue"

"What thing?" Stiles said louder than he expected.

"Every time you come up you lick the tip of my penis and it makes me twitch a little but im not complaining." said Derek

Stiles laughs and say "How cute, you have two G spots".

Derek gets up and says "Whatever let's just finish where we left off!"

Derek gets a condom off of his dresser and says to Stiles "Put it on". Stiles gasped and said "I thought you were going to fuck me not the other way around." Derek replied "Well I've been a pain in your ass, so I think you should get payback."

"Are you sure, we've never done this before."

"Yes I'm sure"

"But –"

"Stiles if you don't just put the condom on I will staple your mouth shut."

"We'll see about that."

Stiles pulled down his purple briefs knowing they were a bit too small for him because every time he get a hard on you can literally see his whole penis (Derek secretly loved it).

He slipped the condom on his penis and turned Derek around so he could be on top of him. Stiles got two fingers and put it in Derek's mouth while Derek sucked his fingers and bit them softly. Stiles used his wet fingers and put them slowly into Derek's ass; Derek moans louder and makes the whole house shake and vibrate. Stiles puts his dick in Derek's ass after he got done fingering him and slowly started to thrusts his waste softly like he was going to break Derek.

Derek felt like the room became 20 degrees hotter and he liked it. Stiles kept doing the same routine, in…..out, in…out, slam in….slowly out, and he was almost at the point of cumming everywhere.

After repeating the same routine for about 2 hours and 54 minutes, Derek started to get this weird tingly feeling and couldn't resist the urge to growl.

Stiles says with a pant "I'm so close (moan) and if you (moan) howl or growl again (moan) I might just shoot jizz (moan) everywhere!"

Derek struggling to say "I'm not growling Stiles–––"

"IM ABOUT TO CUM!" Stiles screamed. Stiles kept on continuing "It here… it's here…. IT'S…."

Stiles came everywhere: in Derek's ass, on the T.V which was 10 feet away from him, and also on Derek's back, in his hair, and a little bit on his lip. After that Derek stood up and got his towel to get in the shower.

"I'll be right back babe let me go get cleaned up" Derek said wiping cum out of his hair and off his lip. After hearing the shower come on Stiles stood to his feet because he thought he heard something downstairs. But relaxed when he saw Derek's shadow coming from the hallway and wondering why in the hell Derek leave the shower running.

Stiles falls on his back gasping for air and says "That was wonderful don't you think?"

Waiting for a reply Stiles looks at Derek and he is frozen, completely. Stiles then realized that Derek was a little bit shorter than before they had sex.

(Growling started coming from Derek) Stiles climbed to the foot of the bed and saw that Derek had changed into his wolf form.

Stiles then realized that it wasn't Derek or Derek in his wolf form, or any creature he's ever seen.

The stranger who was in his bed got up and look at Stiles with his blue eyes and growled at Stiles like he wanted to eat him.

Stiles has seen Wolves, Wolf Hunters, Kanimas, and even witch doctors but out of all those creatures this one had a scarier feature. Stiles called for help and screamed at the top of his lungs but no one heard him. Stiles managed to slip on his briefs but gets pushed into the wall by the creature and looks into its eyes realizing it was…

To Be Continued…..


End file.
